


Want You to Want Me

by luveverythingtv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Family Bonding, Foster Care, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveverythingtv/pseuds/luveverythingtv
Summary: ...The woman smiled, “Hi I’m Alice, Alice Jones. I’m umm. I’m looking for Daniel. Colter. Is he here?”Regina blinked, “I’m sorry who are you, and what do you need with my husband?”...OrRegina and Daniel are married and Daniel has been keeping a secret.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking this story out, had this idea rolling around in my head. Sorry for the short chapter will try and make the next one a bit longer. This story is not complete so updates will be slow, but please let me know your thoughts on this! :D
> 
> **I will add trigger warnings as they arise throughout the story and will make note of anything that might be triggering at the beginning of chapters!** 
> 
> ***don't own OUAT, only the original characters***

“Daniel, come look at this.” Regina called down to her husband from the kitchen. 

Daniel and Regina have been married for about a two years, but were dating for three before tying the knot. After the wedding Regina’s parents Cora and Henry gifted them their old mansion in Storybrooke, Maine. 

Regina loved the mansion, it was her childhood home, so many memories were within these walls; and Regina couldn’t wait to start making some of her own with Daniel. 

Regina has slowly been modernizing and re-designing the mansion to fit their minimalist and modern, but with a touch of rustic, design tastes. 

Regina was always showing Daniel design magazines hoping for inspiration on how to decorate the many rooms of the mansion. 

Daniel came bouncing up the stairs smiling at just hearing Regina’s voice, “Yes darling?” 

Regina chuckled, “I promise. This is the last one for today. Then you can go back to playing that incept video game.” 

Daniel sat down next to Regina on the kitchen island, “Alright what designs have you seen now?”

Regina flipped a few pages back and showed him a few couches and chairs, a dresser and a chaise lounge. Daniel lifted a brow at the dresser, “That thing is from the 70’s. No thanks. I like the couches and chairs they look comfortable. And where are we putting that lounge?” 

Regina smiled, “The couches are for the study. I want a comfortable place to read and just sit in front of the fire place. The lounge will go in our room, under the window.” 

Daniel nodded, “Ok, I could like it. Although I still think a massage chair by the window would be just as good.” 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Not happening.” 

Daniel chuckled, “Fine, I’ll get one to put in the game room.” 

Regina flipped to another page, “Moving on.. I like this dining room table. And the chandelier.” 

Daniel looked at the table and chandelier, “It’s ok. But I think I like this one here more.” 

Regina looked at it, it wasn’t her favorite but it was a similar shape, “We’ll keep looking until we find something we both like.” 

Daniel nodded, “I can live with that. Anyway it keeps your mother from coming over too much just so she can tell me how I’ve been the Sheriff’s deputy for soo long.” 

Regina swatted Daniel’s shoulder, “You know mother means well, in her own way.” 

Regina’s relationship with her mother was strained at best but it’s come a long way since her childhood. After her father’s heart attack, Cora seemed to re-evaluate her priorities. Making nice with her daughters was step one.Zelena, Regina’s sister, has embraced her mothers apologies while Regina still keeps her mother at arms length at times. 

Daniel chuckled, “And the last page?” 

Regina paused, “I um.. I had an idea for one of the guest bedrooms.” 

Daniel nodded, “Whiskey lounge, great idea.” 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Not exactly.” 

Regina opened the page and showed Daniel. The page showed a nursery one side for a little boy and one for a little girl. Regina then flipped to the next page and it showed another layout with children’s beds and furniture. 

Daniel looked at Regina, “Regina are you.. um.. are you pregnant?” 

Regina shook her head, “No, but I think I would like to be. And I know what the doctor’s said about fertility but we could try and if it doesn’t work we can adopt. I… I want to raise a family with you.” 

Daniel looked at the bedroom sets again and shook his head, “I’m sorry. No.” 

Regina was shocked, “Daniel?” 

Daniel shook his head again, “Regina I’m sorry but no. I can’t.” 

Regina’s eyes watered and she stood from the island and went upstairs. 

Regina sat in the empty spare room and looked around, her minds eye seeing the room with a crib and changing table, a rocking chair. Toys and books. She could see a little bedroom set with a little one playing on the floor. She could see the nightlights and the little shoes on the ground. She could see it all. 

Regina grabbed her phone and sat on the floor. 

The phone rang and rang. 

“Hey Reggie. How’s it going?” 

Regina couldn’t say a word just a choked sob. 

The voice grew serious, “Regina? Regina, are you ok?” 

Regina wept, “Kat, he said no. He said no.” 

Kathryn Midas knew exactly what her best friend was talking about. 

****

Regina had told Kat about her desire to become a mother, how she wanted to raise a family with Daniel. But the more she thought and planned the more her dreams seemed to shatter. 

Six months after the wedding Regina confided in her best friend that she may never be able to have children biologically due to a surgery needed in her youth. 

Regina and Daniel were re-told this information 3 months ago by a doctor, after Regina had inquired about her changes of getting pregnant, ‘low.. possible but very low’ were his words. 

Regina was upset while Daniel consoled his wife, letting her know he loved her. 

**** 

Kat sighed on the phone, “Oh Regina, maybe he just needs more time.?” 

Regina continued to cry on the floor looking around the empty room, “I just, he wouldn’t even consider the idea of adopting. He just said no.” 

Kat listened to Regina and let her vent her heartbreak. Regina’s tears dried and her sniffles faded. Regina then stood and looked around the empty room one more time before she went to her room and closed the door. 

* * *

Regina washed her face and recomposed herself before laying in bed and looking out the window. 

Regina was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. Regina sat up and sighed when the bell rang again. 

As she was making her way downstairs she could hear Daniel in the basement, his hiding spot when they had an argument. 

Regina got to the door first and pulled it open. 

Standing in front of her was a medium height brunette with kind brown eyes and medium length hair. The woman smiled, “Hi I’m Alice, Alice Jones. I’m umm. I’m looking for Daniel. Colter. Is he here?” 

Regina blinked, “I’m sorry who are you, and what do you need with my husband?”

Alice gulped, “Umm, I’m Alice, Alice Jones. I umm, I’m a old friend of Daniel’s. We grew up together. I’ve been looking for him and it was heard that he was living here. I might be mistaken, I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

Regina called out, “Wait I’m sorry, yes, he lives here. Please come in. I’ll go get him.” 

Regina led this Alice woman into the house and so the kitchen, “Can I get you anything. Water, juice, wine?” 

Alice shook her head, “No, thank you though!” 

Regina nodded, “I’ll be just a moment.” 

Regina then headed downstairs, “Daniel, there is someone here to see you.” 

  
Daniel lifted a brow, “Who?” 

Regina sighed, “I don’t know. Said her name was Alice and that she’s an old friend of yours. Just come up and see her.” 

Regina and Daniel both went up the stairs and saw Alice sitting at the island counter. 

Daniel’s spine went stiff, “Alice…” 

Alice smiled, “Daniel, it’s good to see you!” Alice then gave him a quick and friendly hug while Daniel awkwardly patted her back. 

Daniel smiled tensely, “You too. But what are you doing here?” 

Regina stood to the side and watched the tense and awkward interaction. 

Alice’s smile dropped, “Daniel, it’s Emma.” 

Daniel’s eyes went cold, “Emma’s not my problem.”

Alice’s voice went hard, “Daniel! She’s your..” But Daniel cut her off, “Don’t!” Daniel then looked at Regina and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Regina looked back and forth confused. Alice shook her head, “Your wife doesn’t know does she. She doesn’t know about Emma?” 

Daniel sighed, “No. She doesn’t. And she doesn’t need to find out from you!” 

Alice scoffed, “You’re damn right, she should have found out from you ages ago. How could you!?”

Regina cut in before anything else could be said, “She, is right here. What is this about? Who is Emma?” 

Alice looked at Daniel, “Well?! You going to tell her?” 

Regina looked at Daniel scared of the answer, “Who is Emma?” 

Daniel shook his head, “She’s no one.” 

  
Alice bit her lip and scoffed before looking at Regina, “Emma’s his daughter.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Working out how i want this story to go as well as how long i'm planning on this being!   
> Hoping to make the next chapter a bit longer. Please let me know your thoughts!

_“Emma’s his Daughter”_ Alice’s words echoed loudly in Regina’s head. 

Regina couldn’t even fathom the words, “I’m sorry what?” 

Alice shook her head, “Emma is..” Daniel then loudly cut Alice off again, “Emma doesn’t concern you Alice. Why are you here?” 

Regina was stunned by Daniel’s harsh words and attitude. 

Alice sighed, “Emma’s been placed in foster care, again. ”

Daniel tugged his hair, “Where’s Jennifer?” 

Alice rolled her eyes, “Off with Tommy probably. Or at the bar. Or the houses on Franklin. Who knows. She’s not fit to take care of Emma, I can tell you that much. Emma’s been in and out of foster care for almost two years Daniel. She needs stability, she needs a family.” 

Daniel shook his head, “What about Jennifer’s family? What about you? You obviously care for the kid.” 

Regina didn’t know any of the names that were being thrown around. How did she not know Daniel had a child. 

Alice sighed, “Jennifer’s mom is no better off than Jennifer herself. I want to take her out of the hell hole she’s in but with my income and where I’m living the state would never give her to me. I’ve spoken with Emma’s social worker, he wouldn’t even let me apply because he knew I would be denied. Look I don’t want to cause any problems here.” 

Daniel chuckled, “Really? Because from where I’m standing that’s all you’re bringing Alice, is problems.” 

Regina didn’t know what to say to Daniel, how could he turn his back on his daughter. So instead Regina turned to Alice, “What needs to be done?”

Alice looked at Regina, “I need to give Daniel’s information to the state. They will ask him to take her into his custody.” Alice sighed at Daniel looking him in the eye, “Or he can sign his rights away and Emma stay’s in care until they find a family for her or until Jennifer gets clean and proves she can take care of Emma.” 

Regina looks sadly at Alice, “How old is she?” Regina expects the girl is probably in her early teens, the girl must have been a teenaged accident between Daniel and this Jennifer woman. 

Alice looks at Regina and sadly says, “Just turned six this past September.”

Regina’s breath stutters. Six… six.. she’s a child, just a few years out of being a toddler. 

  
Daniel bit his lip, “I’ll sign whatever needs to be signed to give the rights away or whatever, she’ll find a home.” 

Regina stares at Daniel, “You will do no such thing!” 

Daniel looks at Regina but she ignores him, “Give the state our names and address, and my number. We will take her for now.” 

Alice smiles at Regina, “Thank you, truly, thank you!” 

Alice then looks at Daniel and goes into her bag pulling out a small photo, “You know, she’s such a sweet girl. Talented, smart, kind, but she just got stuck with the two worst people this world could bring together to procreate.” 

Alice goes to hand Daniel the photo but pauses and just places it on the island countertop, “I’m going to give Emma’s social worker a call now. Hopefully they can get her here in the next few days.” 

Alice turns to Regina, “Thank you again.” 

Alice stands and walks herself to the door. 

* * *

Regina places a hand over her stomach trying not to be sick, after all that she’s heard. 

Regina walked to the counter and picked up the picture. The girl was adorable. Blonde hair, green eyes, a missing tooth, and a shy but playful smile. Regina could see Daniel in her nose and cheeks, the flecks of blue in her eyes. 

Regina turned to look at Daniel, “You have a daughter.” Regina then held the picture up, “You have an adorable daughter. A child! Six years old! You have a daughter that I knew NOTHING about. I have a step-daughter. We have a child that needs us, that is in a horrible situation and you want to turn your back even further from her?” 

Regina then shoved the picture into Daniel’s hand, “What could this child have possibly done to have you behave this way?” 

Daniel looked at the image, “I was in my senior year of college. I was already older than everyone else being that I needed to work to get the money to pay for everything my scholarship didn’t cover. I was trying to get picked for a major league baseball team. But I got talked into going to a party, by none other than Alice and her friends. Just a drink. That’s all it was supposed to be, one drink. But that one drink and every drink at the party was fucking spiked. I woke up the next morning with Alice’s friend Jennifer. Prior to that moment we had spoken one other time. Once. I helped her and Alice get home and I went to sleep some more in my room. I wake up the next day and go to practice everything is fine. 

A week later and everything is fine, until my coach calls me into his office asking if I know a Jennifer. I say not really, he tells me Jennifer is causing a scene at the athletics department asking for me. She’s screaming we were on drugs, she’s telling everyone that I slept with her when we were drugged. 

So my coach drug tests me, and since it’s been a while they did the whole hair follicle test BS. Come to find out the party planners mixed fucking drugs into the drinks. So I get kicked off the team. My dreams gone. No team wants me. Then Jennifer finds me again a few weeks later as I’m packing my shit, since I’ve run out of couches to surf on, and she tells me she’s pregnant and the baby is mine.

I have a baby by a woman I barely know, a woman who has done nothing but wreak havoc in my life, and I’ll be damned if her spawn comes to do the same to me and you.” 

Regina stares at Daniel, “You can despise Jennifer that’s fine by me, but this child did nothing wrong. She’s as much of a victim as you are Daniel! She’s your child!” 

Daniel shook his head, “Regina I’ve seen that kid once her entire life. She was days old when I left. I’ve seen her long enough to be told her name and that’s it. She’s not my child, she’s nothing more than my mistake.” 

Regina took the picture from Daniel’s hands and rushed upstairs grabbing her phone and purse, and then coming back down only to fly out the front door and slam it shut. Daniel didn’t even try and stop her. 

* * *

Regina rang the bell and knocked, rang the bell and knocked. 

When the door flew open Regina didn’t say hi, just stepped into the house and went straight for the study opening the bottle of scotch and pouring herself a double shot. 

Regina panted over the bar and knocked the shot back before pouring another. 

Kat gently closed the study door and walked to the bar taking Regina’s glass and the bottle from her and placing them on the table in the center of the room, making Regina come to sit down. 

  
Kat sat across from Regina and watched her pour herself another drink and take a long sip. Neither said a word as Regina drained her glass. 

As Regina poured another Kat grew more worried, “He has a child.” 

Kat’s eyes bulged and she leant forward, “What?”

Regina nodded, and pulled the picture from her purse, “She’s six years old Kat. Six. I met Daniel five years ago. He had a one year old when we met.” 

Kat took the picture and stared at the girl, “My God. Did he not know?” 

Regina shook her head, “He knew. He knew all about her.” 

Kat was shocked, “Regina, this and Daniel we’re talking about. He wouldn’t just not mention a little girl..” 

Regina bit her lip, “That used to bring me comfort, but now, now I don’t think I really know who Daniel is. I don’t really know the man I married. Because Kat, he not only knew about her, he calls her his mistake. And he.. he…” 

Kat leans forwards and takes Regina’s hand. Regina’s voice trembles with emotion, “He’s willing to sign his parental rights away and let her stay in foster care. Alice, the woman that showed up at our door asking for Daniel basically told us Emma, that’s her name, is being abused. And he still, knowing that, was going to let her stay there. Who did I marry Kat?!” 

Regina sobbed and Kat vacated her seat in order to sit next to Regina and pull her into her arms. 

“I have a daughter, a step-daughter but a daughter none the less. I’m supposed to know everything about my husband, but there is a whole part of him that I’m completely clueless about.” 

Kat pulled Regina up and brought her to her bathroom, “This was a lot, just take a hot bath change and we will sit in bed with a bottle of wine and relax. Then in the morning we are going to talk and figure out what is going to be best for you, Daniel, and that little girl. In the mean time Daniel will come around. His daughter is coming whether he likes it or not.” 

Regina nodded as she headed to the large claw foot tub. Regina turned to Kat and gave her a hug, “Thank you.”

Kat rubbed Regina’s back, “It’s what best friends are for.” 

Kat exited the bathroom and beelined for her cell downstairs. She shot off a few texts to Cora, Zelena and Mal. 

K: SOS! Going to need you all here tomorrow morning! Reggie is going to need us! 

C: What’s going on?”

Z: ??

M: ok

K: I’m serious, tomorrow morning. My house. We’ll have to explain then

K: See you all tomorrow 

****

As promised Kat and Regina laid in her king sized bed in pajamas and drank a bottle of wine, while watching trashy tv. Regina sighed into the pillows and looked at Kat, “Thank you for everything. And thanks for having everyone come tomorrow.” 

Kat looked stunned that Regina knew. Regina chuckled, “You were doing well until you wrote ‘see you all tomorrow’ in the wrong chat. The one I’m apart of.” 

Kat cursed under her breath while Regina smiled, “Thank you, I really appreciate it Kat. And I’m sure I can use all the help and support I can get.” 

Kat nodded, “Rest up Reggie, and don’t worry. It’s all going to work out.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and followed this story! Still working on the direction it's going to go, so hope you all enjoy!

Regina was awoken the next morning by the sound of the doorbell. Regina opened her eyes to a room that wasn’t hers. She rolled over and noticed that Kat’s side of the bed was empty and the smell of coffee was wafting throughout the room. 

Regina got out of bed and grabbed the clothes that Kat kindly left for her. After she was changed she entered the bathroom to go about her morning routine and brush her teeth. Kat’s home was like a second home to her, so Kat had all of her usual products hidden in the back of her cabinets and bathroom drawers. 

Once Regina felt she was presentable she exited the bathroom and descended the stairs to join Kat and the others. 

Regina enters the kitchen to see the four of them huddled around Kat’s kitchen island with steaming cups of coffee. Regina grabbed herself a coffee while she gathered the courage to retell her story to her other close friend and family. 

Regina placed her cup on the counter and sighed, “Daniel has a six year old daughter.” 

Zelena’s jaw dropped, Mal’s gasp was audible, and Cora’s anger radiated throughout the kitchen. 

Regina looked from her friend, to her sister, and lastly to her mother. Cora has always spoken her mind but she was frighteningly silent. 

Regina’s eyes teared, “Her name is Emma, she has had a really hard life it seems and is currently in foster care.” 

No one knew what to say, then Cora broke the silence, “Are you willing to throw your marriage way for a girl you don’t know?” 

Regina glared at her mother as did Zelena. “I think what mother is trying to ask is, do you think this girl, Emma, is she worth Daniel?” 

Regina looked back and forth, “Why should I have to choose? Why am I making that choice? Shouldn’t that be a question for Daniel? He would be the one walking away. He would be the one losing his family.” 

Regina shook her head, “I, I want to be a mother. And I know there is a chance with IVF but what if this is fates way of telling me that I should take Emma in? I should be her mother?”

Mal scoffed, “Fate should be a bit more damned clear and way less dramatic. I mean a long lost child?” 

Regina’s eyes saddened, “She wasn’t lost. Daniel knew about her, but he wants nothing to do with her. Daniel.. Daniel doesn’t want to take her. He.. He just wants to sign his rights away and through her to the wolves.”

Cora clenches her fists, “He is not the man for you Regina.” 

Regina’s eyes widen, “Mother!?” 

Cora shakes her head, “No, I’ve held my true distain for Daniel for years. He is childish. He lives in the past, he lets it taint the way he sees the future. Regina your future is so bright. He’s going to do nothing but dim your light and hold you back. He’s nothing but a major league almost, who didn’t know how to pick himself up and move on.” 

Zelena looked from Cora to Regina, “She’s actually right.” 

Cora rolled her eyes, “I usually am. You two are just too hard headed to actually listen.” 

Regina sighed, “But I love him.” 

Mal then looked at Regina, “Do you? Or do you love the side of him that he’s shown? Because not telling you about a child isn’t something small like mentioning that he hates the color of your favorite dress, or that he’s actually afraid of heights. He has kept a huge part of himself a secret.” 

Regina looked defeated and everyone in the room hated seeing that look on her face. 

Kat sighed, “Regina no matter what you decide, as long as it’s what you decide and it makes you happy we will all be here for you. No matter what. No matter how things play out. We love you, and we will love any child you choose to call your own.” 

Kat then stood and pulled Regina into her arms, for a warm loving hug. 

Zelena then stood, “Alright well, enough of this depressing shit! Let’s go shopping and get a boozy brunch. I’m calling the Uber now.” 

Regina chuckled and smiled at her sister, thanking her for the distraction without words being spoken. 

* * *

Regina, Zelena, Kat, and Mal all decided shopping was a good idea, while Cora decided to pass in order to spend some time at the office and then spend some time with Henry. 

Regina hadn’t bought anything throughout the shopping trip but she had to admit spending time with her friends and sister was a great way to take her mind off of the situation at home with Daniel. 

Regina was walking past a small toy store when something in the window caught her eye. Regina entered the store and found what caught her eye. It was a small stuffed animal, in the shape of a swan. Regina stared at it and stared at it before she decided to just purchase the small stuffed animal. 

Zelena awwed as Regina put the Swan into her purse. 

***

The four friends had just sat down and ordered a round of drinks. After all the shopping their boozy brunch had turned into a boozy lunch. 

Everyone was still reading over the menu when Regina’s cell phone rang. Regina was about to ignore but then then she noticed the unknown number with a out of state area code, and immediately thought of Alice.

Regina grabbed her phone and stood, excusing herself in order to take the call outside and with a bit more privacy. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi? Is this Mrs. Colter? Regina Colter.?” 

“Yes, speaking. May I ask who is calling?” 

“Right good. My name is Rodney Tensley, I got your number from Alice. This call is regarding an Emma Swan. It’s been brought to my attention that you and your husband are considering taking Emma in? Are you available to discuss a few details of this case?” 

Regina’s breath caught, “Yes Mr. Tensley that’s true, and yes I’m available. And please Regina is fine” 

“Please call me Rodney. So, it looks here like Emma is six, she’s been in and out of the state’s custody for about…well about two and a half years. It is my understanding that Emma’s biological father is Daniel Colter, your husband?” Rodney said. 

“Yes, that is correct. Daniel is my husband.” Regina confirmed. 

  
Rodney hmmed, “Well you don’t actually have a fostering license but with Daniel being the biological father that shouldn’t be an issue.” 

Regina quickly said, “I can get a license, just in case.” 

Rodney smiled, “That’s a wonderful idea. It’s mandatory for non biological parents to have the license if you are going to be considered for fostering.”

Rodney paused then sighed, “ Regina, may I be frank and completely off the cuff for a moment?”

Regina gulped, “Yes.” 

“Emma is a great kid, but she’s too shy and too old to truly have a good shot at getting adopted. I know it’s harsh but the older the child gets the harder its becomes to get adopted. Most end up running away or aging out of the system. I really don’t want that life for Emma. Please, really think about if you and your husband are going to be taking Emma in. Don’t let her get comfortable with you all and then send her back. It’s a heartbreak that very few children come back from.” Rodney spoke with sincerity and without any malice. 

Something in Regina hardened and she spoke the words that were in her heart, “I… We—are going to take Emma. She will be a part of the family.” 

Rodney sighed in relief, “Thank you Regina, truly. Emma is still in Tennessee but I can have her and myself on a plane to Maine by tomorrow. I will send you the flight details as soon as I confirm the itinerary. Thank you again Regina. This is going to change Emma’s life.” 

Rodney and Regina hang up, leaving Regina thinking ‘ _this is going to change my life too’_

***

Regina went back to the table where she left Zelena, Kat, and Mal. Regina was a bit pale and looked nervous. 

Kat grabbed her hand and asked if she was ok, “Reggie? You ok?” 

Regina nodded and took a gulp of her drink, “I just told the social worker on Emma’s case that we are taking her.” 

Kat, Zelena and Mal all smiled and lifted their drinks, “To Regina, her daughter, and their new journey.” 

* * *

Regina decided to pick out a simple bedroom set while she and the girls were still out shopping. Regina wanted Emma to feel as welcome as possible in their home. Since she knows nothing about the girl she’s going to let her pick her own paint color. 

With the bed and dresser scheduled for tomorrow in the early morning, Regina heads home. 

The moment she enters the house she can hear Daniel and someone that sounds like Alice. 

“How is your wife treating your daughter better than you are Daniel?!” 

Regina freezes, she doesn’t make her presence in the house known, as she too would like to hear this answer. 

Daniel finally spoke the truth, “Because she actually wants kids! I have one and I despise it, I would never want to have another child. Especially not with Regina because I actually love her and I wouldn’t walk away. I’d stay and be miserable with a child just to be with her.”

Regina then slammed the door shut with tears in her eyes. Daniel ran to the front door and stopped, he knew Regina had heard all of what he said, “Regina..” 

Regina just held up a hand, “Daniel, stop. Thank you for finally being honest.”   
Regina then looked at Alice, “I don’t mean to be rude Alice, but do you think you could give Daniel and I some privacy. We have a lot to discuss.” 

Alice nodded and gathered her things. As Alice walked past Regina she leaned into her ear and whispered, “Rodney call me. Thank You.” Regina nodded and stepped out of the way of the front door. 

Once Alice left Regina hung up her coat and put her purse on the table by the front door. 

Daniel watched as she did all of this. 

Regina entered her study and poured herself a glass of very expensive scotch. 

“Emma’s social worker called me today. He made it perfectly clear the situation Emma is in. I have decided that we are taking your daughter in. She is the product of an unfortunate situation, not the cause. I refuse to let you unnecessarily scar or harm her.” 

  
Daniel went to protest but Regina cut him off, “I’m not going to ask you or force you to stay. If you choose you stay, should you try and make something of this terrible situation and I swear to you I will be here with you every step of the way. But Daniel if you choose to turn your back on your daughter then you best pack a bag and stay out because you will not be be coming back here.” 

Regina gulped down her drink, “I think you should take some time to think about what I said and what it means. I have some furniture coming for Emma’s room early tomorrow morning and Emma and Rodney will be here in Maine by tomorrow night. If you’re gone tomorrow by the time Emma gets here I’ll know what your decision is… Good Night Daniel.” 

* * *

Regina woke to the sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand, “Hello?”

A deep mans voice answered, “Hi Morning. I’m looking for Regina Colter. I got a delivery on it’s way.” 

Regina sat up, “Yes, speaking. What is the estimated time for the delivery?” 

The man paused, “about a hour to a hour and a half.” 

Regina threw the covers off and got out of bed, “Thank you. Please call this number when the delivery is here. I’ll be around the house but might not hear the bell.” 

The man hmmed, “You got it ma’am.” 

Regina hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She was nervous, everything was going to plan but she can’t hear Daniel moving around. She listens more carefully but still doesn’t hear anything. Sighing she walks to the en suite and takes a quick shower. There are many thoughts running through her mind, ‘ _what if Daniel left? What if he’s left and now I’m no longer able to take Emma? I need to get that fostering license. If Daniel stayed but he’s staying for me, is he going to treat Emma kindly? What if he hurts her? Of course not physically, he wouldn’t do that.. right? Of course he wouldn’t physically hurt Emma.”_

Regina’s mind kept whirling, more and more ‘what if’s. 

Before she knew it her phone was ringing again, “Hello?” 

“Hi, my boss said to call this number when we are here with the delivery. Well we’re here, outside.” 

Regina thanked them and said she’d be right down. 

When Regina opened the door she saw Daniel’s truck still parked on the street. Seeing the truck she released a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. 

Regina smiled at the delivery men and directed them up the stairs and into the room that would soon be Emma’s. 

Once the bed and the dresser were placed in the room and the trash was collected and taken away the delivery men left. 

Regina went back downstairs and saw Daniel standing at the kitchen island. Regina walked into the kitchen and sat down across from him. 

Daniel looked up, “Morning.” 

Regina smiled softly, “Morning.” 

Daniel sighed, “I umm.. I’m going to try.” 

Regina smiled and walked over to Daniel, “Thank you.” 

Regina placed a soft kiss on his lips and cupped his cheek, “Thank you.” 

Daniel nodded and wrapped his arms around Regina holding her close. 

* * *

Regina was sitting anxiously on the stairs staring at the front door waiting for see a car pull up with Rodney and Emma. Daniel was in the basement without a worry. 

Every car that drove by Regina tensed and held her breath. Finally a car pulled up into the driveway and the lights shone in from the living room. The car was turned off and Regina could hear the doors opening. Regina stood and called down to Daniel, “Daniel. Daniel!” 

Daniel came up the stairs and watched as Regina opened the door. Standing on the front porch was a man in a worn but well fitting brown suit. He has greying hair, round glasses, a short beard, and kind brown eyes. The man extended his hand and Regina shook it as she motioned for him to enter. 

Hidden behind the man in the suit was a young girl, blonde hair, blue green eyes, and a scared look on her face. Her face truly showed how Daniel was feeling on the inside. 

Regina took the two into the living room, Daniel joined them a few seconds later. 

***

Regina opened the door and smiled at the man she knew was Rodney. He was a bit older than she imagined but he had kind eyes like she pictured in her head. 

Regina noticed the small girl nervously standing behind Rodney. Regina smiled at the girl and gestured for them all to come inside and go into the living room. 

Rodney sat in one arm chair and Emma stood by the other, while Regina took a seat on the couch. Regina looked at Emma and could see some of Daniel in her but realized that she must look extremely like her mother. 

Regina took a sigh of relief when she heard Daniel enter the living room. Daniel sat next to her and gently rubbed her back.

Daniel looked at Emma but remained fairly stoney faced. Emma seemed to shrink back as she found his gaze on her. Regina looked between Emma and Daniel and nudged his leg hoping to get a smile out of him, if only for Emma’s sake. 

Rodney cleared his throat, “Well I know this is all fairly sudden but I think Emma will have a good home here.” 

Regina nodded and looked at Emma while she spoke, “We are really happy to have Emma here, no matter what.” 

Emma lifted her eyes and saw the truth in Regina’s brown orbs. 

Rodney looked around quickly, “You have a lovely home.” 

Regina smiled and turned her gaze to Rodney, “Thank you. It was originally my parent’s home, but the gifted it to us for the wedding.” 

Rodney nodded, “Beautiful really.” Rodney then opened his bag, “You know, while I’m here I’d love to do a home inspection. One in part to make sure the home is safe for Emma to be in but also so that when you apply for the fostering license that portion will be done. I know it can be a harrowing process but I’m going to try and expedite the process to make sure you don’t run into any issues. Just in case.” 

Regina tilted her head, “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” 

Rodney waved off the thanks and stood with a few papers from his bag. Daniel stood as well, “I’ll give you the tour.” 

Rodney nodded, “Splendid. Shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.” 

Daniel nodded and lead Rodney into the kitchen, the den, the basement, then upstairs to the second floor.

While Daniel and Rodney were on tour of the home Regina sat with Emma. 

Regina smiled at Emma, “Emma, we really are happy to have you here.” 

Emma looked at her feet, “Thank you ma’am.” 

Regina shook her head, smiling at Emma,“You don’t have to call me ma’am. Ma’am makes me feel super old. Regina is just fine.” 

Emma blushed and looked at Regina, “Ok, M— Regina.” 

Regina smiled at the girl, she could tell by the slight accent that Emma had that she had grown up in the south somewhere, she wondered where. 

Regina leant back a bit on the couch before she looked at Emma and smiled again, “I don’t know about you but I’m super hungry. It’s a little bit too early for dinner but I think a snack is in order. What do you think?”

Emma’s stomach chose that moment to make itself known. Emma blushed but nodded her head agreeing to a snack.

Regina stood and held out her hand for Emma to take. Emma hesitated only for a moment before placing her small hand into Regina’s. Regina smiled and lead Emma into the kitchen. 

Regina stood in front of the fridge and grabbed a few ingredients before turning around to Emma, “Emma sweetheart, are you allergic to anything?” 

Emma shook her head. 

Regina smiled, “Alright then. Well how about some ants on a log?” 

Emma’s face scrunched up, “I ate a ant once on a dare. I didn’t like it.” 

Regina laughed and shook her head, “No real ants will be consumed. Promise.” 

Emma nodded and followed Regina to the kitchen table where she laid out the ingredients from the fridge, and grabbed a knife and a plate. 

Emma watched as Regina cut the celery removing the strings, and spread the peanut butter on the celery before placing a few raisins on top of the peanut butter. 

Regina then looked at Emma and smiled before pushing a few of the celery sticks towards Emma, “Want to help?” 

Emma nodded and helped spread the peanut butter and place the raisins. Emma’s fingers were covered in peanut butter but the girl looked happy. When all the celery sticks were done Regina put the few ingredients away and grabbed a wet paper towel to clean Emma’s fingers. 

Emma shyly handed Regina her hands as Regina wiped them clean. 

Regina then sat next to Emma and grabbed one of their snacks. She held the ‘log’ up then then looked at Emma’s. “I think yours looks better than mine.” 

Emma giggled and shook her head, Regina then shrugged and took a bite, watching as Emma did the same. 

Emma crunched the celery and looked like she was thinking. Regina didn’t rush Emma she just continued to eat her own snack. Emma then nodded and took another bite. Regina smiled and grabbed another. 

* * *

“I’m sorry Mr. Colter what is it exactly that you are asking?” Rodney asked. 

Daniel sighed, “I want Regina to be Emma’s guardian. I’ll sign whatever I need to but I don’t want Emma listed as my child any longer. I know Regina will take and keep her.” 

Rodney scrunched his nose, “Are you asking to forfeit your rights and legally appoint Regina as Emma’s guardian?” 

Daniel nodded, “I’ll sign right now.” 

Rodney sighed, “It’s going to take at least week. And that’s everything being expedited. It’s a lot of paperwork and I need to officially vet Regina has a guardian.” 

Daniel nodded, “Well I suggest you get working. I’ll stay until the paperwork is complete. Until then I will remain Emma’s guardian and she can stay here.” 

Rodney’s heart broke for the sweet girl downstairs and the kind hearted woman married to this scum. Rodney nodded none the less and headed downstairs she he could say goodbye to Emma for the time being and so he could get started on the paperwork needed. 

He’s going to expedite this process as much as he can since he doesn’t like how flighty Daniel seems. Should Daniel leave and not be able to be found he would hate for Emma’s guardianship to be brought into question, risking Emma being placed back into the system.

* * *

Rodney and Daniel head back downstairs and join Emma and Regina in the kitchen where they are finishing the last of their snack. 

Regina and Emma are giggling and it’s the first time that, Rodney can remember, a genuine smile of Emma’s face. 

Rodney looks back at Daniel and can only see darkness in his eyes. 

Rodney clears his throat waves at Emma and Regina, “I’m going to be headed out. I have a lot of paperwork to do. I’ll be in the area for the next week to two weeks to make sure everything is going smoothly. Then I’ll be flying back home. In the meantime Emma I think you’re in very good hands here. I’ll see myself out.” 

Regina pauses at the abrupt exit but shakes it off, turning her attention back to Emma. 

Daniel closes the door behind Rodney and immediately heads back downstairs to the basement. 

Regina sighs but excitedly turns to Emma, “How about we up upstairs and put your things away, then afterwards we can think of how we want to decorate your room? How’s that sound?” 

Emma smiles, “I actually get my own room? I don’t gotta share?” 

Regina nods, “Your room is all yours.” 

Emma shyly says, “I never decorated nothing before.” 

Regina nods her head, “That’s alright, we will look online and in some magazine I have and we will save what you like. It’s going to be your room, you can have whatever you want in there.” 

Regina then extended her hand and tilted her head towards the steps. Emma shyly took Regina’s hand and followed her up the stairs to her new room. 

Emma smiled as soon as she saw the space. 

* * *

Rodney then turns around and heads for the door. He’s on the phone with his bosses before he even exits the block, “I’m going to need emergency guardianship paperwork for Emma Swan. I need the paperwork for this started by the end…. Yes, I think there is serious risk of abandonment by the father. He’s already asking to waive his rights and is ready to sign Emma over to Regina or to the state.. Yes, the wife Regina Mills. Yes she’s going to be Emma’s sole guardian.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, work has been swamping me!
> 
> TW: Hints on child abuse/neglect but nothing in detail. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments! I really love hearing your thoughts! <3

It’s been five days since Emma came into the house, and to Regina adding Emma to the family has really made this mansion a home. 

  
Regina is loving everything about Emma, her sense of humor, her wit, her curious nature, even her hint of clumsiness. 

Regina and Emma have spent most of their days shopping and picking out what should go into Emma’s newly painted yellow and light grey room. Regina was a bit amazed at Emma’s sense and eye for design. Emma’s tastes blended perfectly with Regina’s and made shopping easy and fun. 

Regina tried to include Daniel but her husband seemed more interested in staying in the basement only emerging long enough to eat half his dinner with the two, before excusing himself and heading back downstairs.

Regina’s heart broke every time he left in the middle of dinner or avoided common area’s when Emma was around. Her heart broke for Emma because every time he left she would see Emma’s eyes fall to the floor and her smile slowly fade from her face. 

Regina tried to make up for Daniel’s absence by spending as much time as she possibly could with the young girl. Regina loves spending time with Emma just the two of them; and is thankful that her job as a music label owner allows her the freedom to work from home or at anytime of day. 

Regina has yet to introduce Emma to Kat, her parents, or to her friends. She’s not sure if she’s easing Emma into all the new people, or vice versa. 

But on Friday night it seems Kat, Mal, Zelena, and Cora had all lost the ounce of patience they collectively possessed and invited themselves over in order to meet Emma and have dinner. 

When the doorbell rang Emma was in her room and Regina was in the basement with Daniel having the same argument that’s been plaguing them for the past few days. 

“You avoid her like she’s the plague! Have you even spent five minutes alone with her? Have you even directed words towards her? Daniel you said you would try!” 

Daniel rubbed his face, “I don’t want her! I’m trying to stay out of the way. She doesn’t need me, she has you. The less she sees me as her father the better.” 

Regina closes her eyes for a moment, “At some point you’re going to have to talk to her, as a father or not is up to you, but you’re going to have to talk to her like she’s actually a human being.” 

DING DING 

Regina sighs and heads up the stairs to see who’s at the door. Regina’s eyes widen when she see’s everyone standing on her porch. 

Regina groans and opens the door, “What are you guys doing here?” 

Zelena scoffs and enters the house, “That’s no way to greet us when we come bearing gifts and wine.” 

Regina steps to the side to allow everyone to enter. Once the door is closed and the four women make themselves comfortable on the couch, excited to finally meet Emma. 

Regina heads upstairs and knocks on Emma’s door, opening it slowly. Regina peaks her head in and sees Emma is coloring. Emma looks up and smiles, “Hi Gina!” 

Regina’s heart swells at Emma’s nickname for her, “Hello sweetheart. We have a few guests downstairs that are really excited to meet you. You up to saying hi?” 

Emma tilts her head, “Who wants to meet me?”

Regina enters the room and sits on the edge of Emma’s bed, “Well my mother Cora is here, and my sister Zelena, and two of my bestest friends Maleficent and Kathryn.” 

Emma’s eyes widen, “Maleficent like the dragon!” 

Regina chuckles, “Yes sweetheart, just like that.” 

Emma jumps up and flips to her notebook and rips a page out before folding it and putting it into her jeans pocket. 

Regina smiles, “Well I take it you’re ready.” Emma nods. 

Regina extends her hand, clasping Emma’s hand in hers and leads them downstairs. Emma and Regina round the corner and enter the living room and Emma is suddenly shy again, choosing to hide behind Regina’s legs. 

Regina places a comforting hand on Emma’s head smiling,“Well everyone this is Emma. She’s a bit shy but I think she actually has something for Maleficent.” 

Regina looks down at Emma and sees her gulp. Mal decides to lean forward and smile at Emma, “Darling, I’d love to see what you have for me. I do love surprises.” 

Emma looked from Regina to Mal and gently removed the paper before slowly extending her hand to pass the paper to Mal. Mal gently takes the paper and smiles, “Thank you Emma.” 

Mal unfolds the paper and smiles at the child’s drawing, a purple and black dragon with a crown. Mal had to admit the image was fairly good for someone whose age has yet to reach double digits. Mal looked back at Emma and smiled, “Oh Emma, I love it! How did you know my favorite color was purple?” 

Emma looked down and shyly said, “Purple is the color of royalty, that’s why she has a crown.” 

Mal smiled and Regina beamed stroking her hands through Emma’s curly blonde hair.Emma looked back up at Regina and saw the pride in her eyes, and it was a look and feeling Emma will always cherish. 

Zelena broke the silent moment and said, “Well I would like an Emma original as well. I’m thinking something wicked! Something red? blue?” 

Emma looked at Zelena, “Green.” 

Zelena smiled, “Oh, you are good.” 

Emma smiled and stood next to Regina finally emerging from behind Regina’s legs. Regina couldn’t help the smile. 

Emma opened her mouth to say something but it immediately shut as footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement were heard. Emma shrank back in defeat and tightened her grip on Regina’s hand. 

Everyone saw the blonde’s reaction to Daniel coming up the stairs. 

When Daniel reached the landing he saw five pairs of eyes on him. Daniel slowly closed the basement door and grabbed his keys from his pocket, “I’m going to run to the store and grab some snacks. Didn’t mean to disturb you ladies.” 

Cora glared at him, “Don’t worry Daniel we wouldn’t like anything.” 

Daniel sighed, “Do you want anything from the store? Any snacks?”

The women all shook their heads. Regina looked down at Emma and asked her, “Emma, would you like any snacks?” 

Before Emma could say anything Daniel huffed. Regina threw back a glare and asked Emma again, “It’s alright if you do. Daniel will pick them up for you.” 

Emma just shook her head, refusing to even look at Daniel.   


Daniel then nodded and walked out the front door. 

Regina sighed and looked down at Emma, she couldn’t stand the sad look on the girls face, “Emma why don’t you go bring your coloring books down, I think we could all color for a bit. But you’re gonna have to show Kat how to stay in the lines.” 

Emma nodded and went upstairs to get the books Regina asked for. 

****

Regina watched Emma go upstairs. She knew it would be a few minutes before Emma came back, knowing Emma was probably choosing which books she wanted to bring down. 

Regina bit her lip and turned back towards her family. Mal had her hands in fists, “I’m going to throttle him when he gets back.” 

Kat sadly looks at Regina, “Is this what he’s been like?” 

Regina nods, “He said he’d try.” 

Cora scoffed, “That’s him trying? Gods forbid we see him when he’s not trying or giving a damn.” 

Kat shook her head, “He’s being so cruel to her.” 

Regina sighs, “I don’t know how to be with him. I’ve never seen this side of him. He leaves the room when Emma enters or if she’s there. He doesn’t speak to her. Doesn’t even say her name. I don’t know how much longer I can go on like this.” 

Before anymore comments can be made Regina hears small feet descending the stairs. 

Emma smiles arms full, “I got a few books Gina.” 

Regina chuckles, “I can see that darling. Come put them down here on the coffee table. We will color here.” Emma nodded and placed the books where Regina asked.

Kat and Mal immediately got onto the floor next to Emma to begin coloring. Zelena and Regina sat on the couch next to them and smiled, while Cora assessed the scene. 

Regina locked eyes with Emma and smiled, seeing the light and happiness come back to Emma’s eyes. 

* * *

Dinner was approaching and Daniel had yet to return from the store. Regina looked at her watch, 5:45pm. Emma was helping Cora make dinner while Kat, Mal, and Zelena drank wine and took pictures with the adorable mini chef. 

Regina heard a car door slam, then another, so she went to the front door to see what was going on.

Walking up the pathway was both Daniel and Rodney and Regina’s heart clenched. Regina opened the door quietly and stepped outside pulling the door quietly behind her. 

Regina looked at Daniel then at Rodney, “Rodney, what are you doing here?” 

Rodney dropped his head, “I think we should head inside, there are some things we need to discuss.” 

Regina shook her head, “I’d prefer you to tell me what is going on. I have a house of guests and Emma is downstairs. I would like to avoid alarming them.” 

Rodney looked at Regina, “I’m sorry I figured Daniel told you already.” 

Regina then snapped her attention to Daniel, “What did you do?”

Daniel rubbed his neck, “I — I ummm… I signed away my rights to Emma.. B— “ Regina cut him off, “You did WHAT?!” 

Daniel took a step forward to try and touch Regina’s arm, “Regina please.. please just go inside and we can talk about this.” 

Regina’s eyes stung, “No. Daniel, you need to pack a bag and get out.” Daniel sighed and stepped around Regina opening the door, not even trying to put up a fight, and headed straight upstairs. 

Regina then looked at Rodney with tears in her eyes, “Please, please don’t take Emma from me.” 

Rodney took Regina’s hand, “Not to worry. You will remain Emma’s guardian. I just need you to sign a few documents.” 

Regina nodded and led Rodney into the house. Regina immediately signed the documents needed after giving them a quick scan. Regina wanted to get this all done without Emma or anyone in the kitchen knowing, but of course as Regina was leading Rodney to the door —Daniel descended the stairs and Emma came running into the foyer to find Regina. 

Regina watched Emma’s smile drop as she came to a halt looking between Regina, Daniel, and Rodney.

Emma looked at Rodney, “What are you doin’ here Mr. R? Do —do I have to leave?” 

Rodney smiled at Emma, “Hey Emma, I just needed some paperwork signed by Regina here. No worries, everything is ok.” Rodney then squeezed Regina’s arm in comfort, “We’ll be in touch.” 

  
Regina nodded at Rodney watching as the man left the mansion. 

Regina walked over to Emma and placed a hand on her head, “Darling I need to talk to Daniel, why don’t you go back into the kitchen with everyone. I’ll be right there.” 

Emma looked from Regina to Daniel and slowly nodded and retreated back to the kitchen. 

Regina made sure Emma was actually gone from the room before she stocked up to Daniel, “How DARE you! How could you Daniel?! You said you would try!” 

Regina then paused, “You have no idea the gift you have in that little girl. If you could have even given her two minutes of your time. Two minutes of treating her like a little girl, much less your daughter, you would see how precious and smart, and kind she is.”

Daniel shook his head, “I did! I tried Regina, I really did! But every time I even look at her I see nothing but red.” 

****

Kat was sitting with Emma at the table while Zelena, Mal, and Cora stood near the living room entrance listening in on the argument should Regina need any help. 

Everyone’s heart broke at the words Daniel was spewing about the sweet little girl they met today. 

Mal’s hands clenched into fists wanting more than anything to kick Daniel’s ass. 

Cora sighed and took a step back from the entry, “I think we can give them some privacy, I don’t think Daniel is going to do anything stupid.” 

The ladies then sat with Emma as she pushed her food around, continuously looking towards the foyer where Regina was. 

A few more minutes passed with muffled voices passing through the door. 

Then suddenly Emma went stiff, like something whispered to her and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. All of a sudden Emma jumped out of her chair and ran towards the foyer. No one knew what startled Emma but all three women quickly followed. 

Emma rounded the corner and saw Daniel standing close to Regina with angry eyes and Regina’s eyes were red with tears. 

Emma ran to Daniel and pushed him back from Regina, “No! No hit Gina!” 

Everyone froze and looked down at the tiny blonde with her hands out, putting space between Regina and Daniel, protecting Regina. 

Daniel’s jaw dropped, “I — I would never..” 

Emma then scrunched her face and narrowed her eyes, “Liar! That’s what all mean daddies say! You’re mean and you hurt other people.” 

Daniel looked to Regina, “I would never hurt you that way Regina. Please tell me you know that much.” 

Regina gave a half nod, “Daniel I think it’s best you leave.” 

Daniel looked from Regina to Emma then back to Regina, “I umm.. I’ll call you.” 

Regina then swallowed, “I think it’s best that you don’t. I’ll call you when I’m ready.” 

Daniel sighed and, “Fine.” 

Daniel then lifted his bag and walked out the door. 

***

Everyone was frozen as they watched Daniel get into his truck and drive off. As soon as the headlights faded Emma quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around Regina’s legs. 

Regina stumbled a bit with the force to her legs but when she righted herself she wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her head. She could feel Emma’s sobs as she hugged her tighter. 

Regina then loosened Emma’s arms and lifted her. Regina hadn’t carried Emma before but realized Emma wasn’t very heavy and that she loved holding Emma in her arms. 

Emma instantly wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist and her arms around her neck as she sobbed in Regina’s arms. 

Regina turned to her family and stared wide eyed, not really sure how to fix this situation. 

Cora took a step forward and rubbed Emma’s back, “Regina darling, why don’t you take Emma upstairs. We’ll clean up down here and wait for you.” 

Regina nodded and quickly went up the stairs with Emma tightly clinging to her. 

****

Regina went into Emma’s room and sat on the bed as she rocked Emma gently while rubbing her back, “Shhh sweetheart. You’re ok, we’re all ok.” 

Emma’s cries subsided until there were only hiccups heard. Emma decided that she was comfortable as she was in Regina’s arms and dried her tears on her sleeve and rested her head on Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina kissed Emma’s head, “You’re ok. You were so brave, but darling.. I don’t ever want you to put yourself in danger, even if you think something bad is happening to me.” 

Emma didn’t respond just hmmed into Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina pulled back slightly and placed her hands on Emma’s cheeks wiping the last few tears away with her thumbs. Regina smiled, and hugged Emma back to her chest and started humming. 

Emma felt her eyes getting heavy but didn’t fight the pull of sleep, for the first time she can remember she felt safe. 

****

Emma was asleep shortly after. Regina hadn’t meant to lull Emma to sleep, but figured it was late enough that Emma should sleep the full night. Regina slowly and gently, rolled the covers on the bed down and laid Emma down. Emma was already wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, so Regina decided to just leave Emma be to sleep through the night. 

Regina smiled at the sleeping child and placed another kiss to Emma’s head and placed her stuffed swan in her arms, before tucking her in. 

Regina opened Emma’s bathroom door slightly and turned on the nightlight just in case Emma woke up needing to use the bathroom. 

As she stood Emma snuggle in deeper into the bed and sighed in comfort. 

Regina went to the door and stood for a moment just watching Emma sleep so peacefully. Regina sighed and closed Emma’s door almost all the way and headed back downstairs. 

* * *

“I can’t believe that fucking asshole.” Zelena said as she was pouring herself and Cora another glass of wine as they waited for Regina to come back. 

Kat shook her head, “I can’t believe the way he treated her. She’s innocent, she’s a child. I can’t imagine what she’s been through. I mean did you see the way she stood in front of and protected Regina? What child would think to do that?” 

Cora shook her head, “That bastard needs to stay away. He needs to give Emma to Regina and stay away.” 

Mal was about to say something when they head footsteps coming down the main stairs. 

Zelena immediately grabbed another wine glass and filled it. As soon as Regina entered the kitchen where everyone was congregated she was handed the glass. 

Regina gratefully accepted the glass and drank half the glass in one sip. Cora’s nose scrunched at the action but remained silent. 

Regina sighed and took a seat at one of the empty bar stools, “What the hell just happened?” 

Kat rubbed Regina’s back, “I’m so sorry babe.” 

Regina shook her head and let her shoulders sink, “Did Daniel actually leave? I mean is this it for us? Is HIS daughter really what’s going to tear us apart? How can he just walk away?” 

Cora crossed her legs, “He left and it’s the best thing for you and for Emma.” 

Zelena glared at her mother, “Mother!” 

Regina shook her head, “No Zee.. Mother’s right. I should have told Daniel to leave as soon as he started treating Emma like an object to be ignored. I mean it was plain as day, he wouldn’t even say her name. Oh god how am I going to do this? How do I keep Emma? How do I do this alone?”

Mal took Regina’s hand, “Good riddance with Daniel being gone. He obviously isn’t the man you need or the kind of man you want around you or Emma. And you do it like you have been just take it a day at a time. Plus you’re not alone, you’ve got us.” 

Regina took another sip of her wine and allowed herself to get lost in thought. It wasn’t until Mal placed a hand on Regina’s forearm and looked at her with concerned eyes did Regina realize they must have asked her something. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

Mal looked at Kat and Kat repeated the question, “Does Emma’s file give any insights on her past. I mean she ran out of here to protect you like she had a sixth sense. And she said, _‘mean daddies hurt people’.”_

Regina nodded, “Based on her file she’s been in a few abusive homes but that’s been the last two years. Prior to that all I know is that she was living with her mother, but from what I’ve been told that wasn’t a great home either.” 

Kat shook her head, “Kid can’t seem to catch a break.” 

Zelena shook her head, “Well now she has. Regina is going to be the best mum and we are the best aunties and grans that kid is going to ever have. We are her family now.” 

Cora nodded, “Zelena is correct darling. I’ll call Gold in the morning to see what can be done about getting you permanently appointed as Emma’s guardian.” 

Regina gave a small smile in thanks. 

Cora then looked at her watch, “Well, it’s getting late. We should head out and give you time to relax and sleep.” 

The other agreed and grabbed their things. Kat, Mal, and Zelena hugged Regina bye and walked to the door headed towards their respective cars. 

Cora was headed to the door to join Zelena at the car, as she was her ride, when Regina stopped her. 

Regina looked her mother in the eye, “When you speak to Gold tomorrow ask him what my options are for a clean and quick divorce.” 

Cora was internally overjoyed but hated seeing her daughter in emotional pain, she was going to ask more questions but saw the seriousness in her daughters eyes, “Sure. Of course darling”

Regina nodded and Cora left. Regina waved them all off from the front steps and when their taillights were no longer seen from the block Regina closed and locked the door. 

* * *

Regina cleaned up the kitchen and put the used glasses into the dishwasher to be cleaned tomorrow. She turned off the lights and headed upstairs to show and get ready for bed. 

Regina smiled as she checked on Emma and glad to see that she was still sleeping. 

After a quick shower Regina laid in bed and was just on the cusp of sleep when she heard her door slowly opening. Afraid that it was Daniel, sneaking back into the house to talk, she quickly turned on the light and sat up. 

Standing in the doorway with a stuffed swan in her arms and wide green eyes was Emma. Regina sighed in relief and looked at Emma, “Emma? Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You have a bad dream?” 

Emma nodded, “They gonna take me away.” 

Regina shook her head and got out of bed motioning Emma to her. Emma ran over and crashed into Regina’s awaiting arms. Regina lifted Emma and cradled her head to her chest, before sitting down and scooting back to lean against the headboard. 

Regina rubbed Emma’s back, “Emma no one is going to take you from me. Not without a big big fight. I promise. As long as you want to be here I want you here.” 

Emma snuggled closer into Regina, “Promise? Pinky promise?” 

Regina nodded holding out her pinky for Emma to take, “Pinky promise.” 

Regina smiled as Emma much smaller finger wrapped around her pinky. Regina placed a kiss on Emma’s head and scooted down so her back was flat against the bed. “How about we try getting some sleep?” 

Emma nodded, “I stay here with you?” 

Regina smiled, “Of course. I’ll be with you all night.” 

Emma let out a yawn and somehow curled even closer to Regina. 

When both she and Emma were comfortable Regina reached over and turned out the light. 

For the first time that Emma can remember she slept peacefully, feeling comfortable and protected. She felt safe. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Kinda lost the motivation for writing this fic, but still have ideas rolling around for it. Updates will be slow and far between but i am working on the next chapter.   
> Please note I borrowed some characters from Warehouse 13, i don't own these characters but couldn't turn down the opportunity for a mini crossover.   
> Also don’t know any family law.. or law in general, so bear with me..  
> Hope you enjoy, and let me know your thoughts! :)

Regina woke the next morning before Emma and took to first few moments of morning just admiring how content she felt with just Emma snuggled into her chest. Regina liked that Emma’s hand was gently holding onto her night gown keeping her in place while her head rested on the pillow next to her own.

Regina didn’t want to think about last night. Last night determined her future, she’s going to divorce Daniel. As much as she loved him he’s not the man she thought she knew. Regina looked down at Emma and couldn’t fathom turning her back on her. Couldn’t imagine hating her so much that she couldn’t even say her name.

Regina was lost in thought when Emma began to stir. Emma scrunched her nose and rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up.

Emma opened her eyes and saw a room that wasn’t hers, but then she smelt the comforting sent of Gardenia and something special to Regina. Emma tilted her head and saw Regina looking at her smiling.

Emma smiled back and mumbled, “g’d m’rning’.

Regina moved some of Emma’s curls out of her face and chuckled at the crazy bed head Emma was sporting, “Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?”

Emma nodded, “I’m hungry.”

Regina smiled, “Well that just won’t do. How do you feel about pancakes, hmm?”

Emma smiled, “With blewberries?”

Regina pretended to think and Emma jutted out her lower lip. Regina chuckled and nodded, “Alright blueberry pancakes.”

Emma cheered and sat up doing a small happy dance. Regina got out of bed and grabbed her robe and slippers. Regina lifted Emma off the bed, “Go brush your teeth and I’ll get started on breakfast.”

Emma skipped back to her bedroom to her en suite and did as Regina asked.

* * *

Regina quickly brushed her teeth and headed downstairs to get all of the ingredients onto the counter. Regina smiled thinking about teaching Emma to make pancakes.

Emma came down the stairs not too long after Regina and stood on her tippy toes to see what Regina was doing. “Gina? Can I help?”

Regina smiled and nodded, “Of course, I was hoping you’d help.”

Regina grabbed the step stool she bought just for this reason and placed it next to her on the counter. Emma beamed and stepped up placing her hands on the counter.

Regina showed Emma how to measure the flour and the baking soda, how to slowly mix the dry ingredients together to prevent the flour from flying everywhere. Regina helped Emma whisk the batter together to make sure there were no lumps.

Emma cleaned the blueberries while Regina check the pan and flame on the stove.

The pan was ready but Regina didn’t want Emma near the open flame or hot pan, so she sat her onto the island so she was safely away but still able to see. Regina poured the batter while Emma directed where the blueberries should be placed while Regina dropped them into the freshly poured batter.

Emma took a sniff and sighed, “They smell soooo gooooodd!”

Regina smiled and rubbed her hands together, “I know! I can’t wait!”

Emma bounced her legs in excitement while Regina showed Emma how to know when the pancakes were ready to be turned over.

Emma loved cooking with Regina, she actually showed and explained what she was doing and why, and she actually let Emma help. She didn’t even mind when she spilt some of the flour.

Regina plated the pancakes, turned the flame off, and smiled at Emma. Regina lifted Emma off the island and asked her to grab some utensils and bring them to the dinning room table, so that they could eat in there today.

Regina grabbed them some plates and syrup and smiled as Emma was sitting in the chair with her fork and knife already in her hands waiting for her pancakes.

Emma giggled and smiled so much at just the look of the pancakes that Regina couldn’t resist and grabbed her phone from the kitchen and took a few pictures. She then plated them each a few pancakes and laughed as Emma drowned hers in syrup.

Regina made a mental note to have Emma re-brush her teeth after eating.

Emma wiggled in her seat with how happy and delicious the breakfast was. 

Regina took a few more pictures of Emma while they enjoyed their first breakfast without the fear and unease of Daniel appearing.

When they were done eating Emma carefully grabbed her plate and took it into the kitchen to help clean up. Regina smiled loving how at ease Emma seemed.

Once the kitchen was cleaned and the dished washed and put away Regina turned to Emma, “Sweetheart, I need to get a few things done for work. Will you be ok to play by yourself for a little? Then we can color or play some games.”

Emma smiled and nodded, “Ok!”, as she bound up the stairs to her room to color. Regina waited until she could hear Emma in her room to head into her office.

***

With the office door closed Regina sat at her desk and called Gold. She knew he was both a fierce business man but also a lawyer and a good friend for her mothers. Knowing Cora she has already called Gold and explained the situation to him.

Regina waited as the line rang. Finally just before the answering machine was about to take the call Gold’s picked up.

“Gold.”

Regina was always a bit nervous when speaking to Gold, something about him always made her feel uneasy. “Mr. Gold, this is Regina Co.. Mills.”

Gold ahhed, “Yes dearie, your mother called last night. Told me about your unfortunate situation. I’ll tell you as I told her, I’ll get you connected to the right people to help with getting you custody of the child. As for the divorce I’d suggest finding a lawyer you trust and getting them to help you. If they can get everything together then I can find someone locally here to hmm and hahhh for you in court.”

Regina sighed Gold always says things that seem inauspicious, but Regina did pick up on the word ‘trust’. She needed a lawyer she could trust. And unfortunately that lawyer was not Gold.

Regina quickly thanked Gold and asked him to get her in contact with the people he knew in order to help with Emma’s custody proceedings. Gold might be a slimy person but he did seem to have contacts for any and everything, and they always yielded results.

The call with Gold ended soon after, with Regina knowing at the very least someone good was working to make sure Emma remained in her custody. That was the most important thing. Her divorce, well Regina was going to have to figure that out..

***

Regina sat back in her desk chair and cried for 20 minutes before she had the strength to pick up the phone again and call who she needed to.

The line rang and rang until someone hastily answered the phone, “Damn thing….Hello, Myka’s phone!?”

Regina chuckled wetly and greeted the woman on the other end, “Still haven’t gotten the hang of touchscreens have you?”

The woman scoffed, “I’m an inventor I’ve gotten the hang of the tech but not why the damn things are sensitive enough to butt dial but not sensitive enough to answer the damn thing..?”

Regina chuckled again but quickly turned solum, “H.G… is Myka there? I could use her help…”

****

H.G Wells had been friends with Regina for over a decade, both girls sent to a boarding school where they were supposed to learn manners and how to marry the best of the best. Both hated the place and loved causing strategic mayhem. H.G and Regina were roommates until Regina was lucky in convincing her parents to let her return home. H.G was unfortunate enough to stay until graduation.

Despite the distance Regina and H.G remained close friends.

H.G found the love of her life in her college roommate Myka Bering. Regina was skeptical the first time she met the mild mannered, shy, bookworm, lawyer to be. Much to Regina’s delight she was wrong about Myka, and grew to love the relationship between H.G and Myka and the friendship she gained from Myka.

****

H.G got very serious and called out to Myka, “Myka! Darling, come here please.”

H.G then spoke to Regina, “Regina, is everything alright? Are you ok?”

Regina choked on a sob and couldn’t find anything so say.

Regina could hear when Myka entered the room, “Helena?”

Regina tried to stop the tears but couldn’t so she just moved the phone away from her mouth.

She could her a conversation happening between Myka and H.G, then she could feel her phone vibrating and chiming with the sound of FaceTime.

Regina wiped her cheeks to try and remove the tears but conceded to failure, when more tears took the formers place,and answered the call.

Regina propped the phone up on her desk in front of a few stacked up books and papers. Myka and H.G both gave her worried glances and called her name, “Regina? What’s going on?”

Regina tilted her head back as her face crumpled again, “I… Daniel and I… I think, no… we are through.”

H.G took the lead, “Did he hurt you? I swear if he laid a finger on you I’ll kill him and you’ll never find all his pieces.”

Regina shook her head, “No.. he kept someone from me..”

H.G interrupted, “A lover? I swear, I’ll fly out there tomorrow kick his ass then find this woman and figure out a way to pin her to a ceiling upside down until her brain fills with some sense.”

Regina was shaking her head, loving that her friend was so loyal, “a daughter… he kept his daughter a secret.”

H.G and Myka gasped and thought, “I know this isn’t the best way to find out, but Regina you’ve wanted to be a mother for almost as long as I’ve know you isn’t this a bit of a blessing?” Myka asked.

Regina swallowed, “Daniel loathes Emma, that’s her name, he… he says he hates her.”

H.G’s nostrils flare angered at the idea of a grown man, and a father none the less, hating a child. “Has he harmed her in any way, because Regina I swear…”

Regina shook her head quickly putting H.G’s mind slightly at ease, “No.. no. He’s barely looked at her, or spoken to her without distain. He won’t even be in the same room as her without me present…”

Regina wiped her tears and paused, “Emma is.. she’s the sweetest, most gentle soul I have ever met. When she smiles and laughs she makes you feel lighter. She has this endearing shyness about her, and for the life of me I can’t figure out how she was dealt the hand she was dealt.”

H.G and Myka remained silent while Regina just spoke what was on her mind to her friends, “Daniel and I got into another argument last night, and my mother, Zelena, Kat, and Mal were all there but it was Emma that came running to me… Emma….She protected me last night. She put herself between Daniel and I when we were arguing, she… she just stood there with her little arms raised keeping him back. She said _‘No hit Gina…’_ she knew she knew about violence, she knew that anger.”

Regina then paused again and looked at Myka, “I can’t, I won’t, be with someone that would treat a child like that, much less their own child. I know this is short notice but can you draft up divorce papers?”

Myka nodded, “Of course Regina.”

Regina wiped her tears again and started discussing with Myka the things she would need in the divorce, most importantly the house in Storybrooke. Regina didn’t care about the money she had enough from her trust to be comfortable plus her very comfortable salary, however, H.G refused to let Regina pay him and told Myka to make sure Daniel got what he came in with…

* * *

Regina and Myka were still talking about assets and property when Regina heard a little knock on the door and a small blonde head peaked inside.

Regina smiled instantly and waved Emma in. Emma smiled and skipped over to Regina with a piece of paper in her hand.

Myka stopped talking and called Helena over, wanting to be silent and still to not interrupt the sweet moment playing out on the other side of the screen.

Emma smiled and whispered, “I drew you a picture.”

Regina beamed and lifted Emma into her lap, “You did!?” Emma nodded and showed her the picture.

Emma drew a picture of her and Regina playing in what looked like a field of grass and flying a kite.

Regina loved the picture and hugged Emma close, “Oh darling I love it! I’m going to frame it and put it right in here, so I get to see it all the time.”

Emma smiled shyly and laid her head on Regina’s chest. Emma looked at the computer screen and tilted her head, “I think those people is frozen.”

Regina laughed and moved the mouse while Emma leant forward and stared back.

Myka caved first and blinked with a smile.

Regina shifted Emma slightly and pointed at Myka, “Emma this is a Myka and her wife H.G, who happens to be a very good friend of mine from school.”

Emma shyly waved then tilted her head, “Is H.G like the old writer?”

H.G and Regina looked shocked at Emma while Myka beamed with a sense of pride.

Regina looked down at Emma, “You know H.G Wells?”

Emma shook her head, “No… I think he died, he looked really old.. but I tried to read one of his books but there was no pictures and there were too many words. But I could read the cover!”

Myka and H.G laughed and smiled brighter at Emma. Myka smiled, “Well even if you couldn’t read the inside, I know you have good taste.”

H.G smiled, “Well darling you are partially right, H.G is like the famous author, but my H.G is for Helena Grace.”

Emma smiles, “That’s pretty.”

“What’s your full name sweetheart?”

Emma looked down, “Emma Daeva Mason.”

Regina wasn’t sure the meaning but the look of Myka’s face said it meant something less than pleasant.

Myka tilted her head, “Emma you’re a bright light and the kindest spirit. Trust me, I can tell.”

Emma nodded, but didn’t say anything.

H.G decided to lighten the mood, “Well I don’t know about Myka here but I hear we have a artist amongst us. I for one would love to see this Emma original.”

Emma giggled and reached for the picture she drew, “It’s of me and Gina at the park.”

Regina silently thanked the heaven’s for H.G’s ability to lighten a mood.

Myka waved bye and said she was going to work on some things and would let Regina know when she was finished.

H.G decided to stay on the chat and talk with Emma animatedly about coloring and how to make the best slime.

Regina decided to end the chat, and save H.G from Myka’s ‘Really..?’ stare, when H.G was about to show Emma what happens when you mix mentos and soda.

Emma waved bye to H.G and promised to make her and Myka a picture too.

Regina waved bye to her old friend and smiled as she placed Emma back on the ground.

Before Regina could even turn the computer off she got a text message from H.G, “She is precious! No matter what happens with you and Daniel, that girl is your daughter. Love you Darling. xoxox!”

Regina smiled and let the words truly sink in, “Your daughter.”

* * *

Emma's middle name roughly means, Daeva, demon of darkness


End file.
